


Sky

by frozenCinders



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders





	Sky

“Neku,” Joshua started, “have you ever taken a good look at the night sky?”

“Well, we can’t even SEE the night sky during this game, we always pass out once the mission is done…”

“I didn’t say recently, I quite clearly meant in general,” he said, inconspicuously brushing his hair aside. He giggled as Neku growled slightly, hiding his mouth behind his collar.

“I guess not. I’m not really one for stargazing,” Neku finally answered. He considered asking where that question came from, but he knew he would never get a straight answer, so he didn’t bother.

“Really? But the stars are quite gorgeous. I’ve only just recently found something that could even come close to matching their beauty.”

Something about that line made Neku slightly uncomfortable.

“And what might that be?” he bothered inquiring, crossing his arms. Joshua giggled again, waving a hand somewhat dismissively.

“You’ll figure it out some day.”


End file.
